A Mutual Solution
by BeeJay98
Summary: Snakes are not cared for, not loved, and certainly not desired. In spite of her skills as a seductress, Cassiopeia struggles to find the romance she craves in her life, although the solution may be closer than she expected. (This is smut, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Rated M for some seriously 'mature' stuff, if you aren't looking for that, don't read, for your own sake!)


**If you are reading this because you like my other pieces, TURN BACK NOW! This is not the typical light-hearted romance/adventure I normally write, this is smut, and I'm sorry if that tarnishes your image of me. I promised myself not to write while on holidays at the beach this past week, but that didn't happen. Instead I found myself dared to write something like... well, this. It has a very standard story line, and I didn't put as much effort into editing it as I normally would, so you've been warned! (It's smut though, are you really here to check my grammar?) To those who don't like this, I'll try and make up for it with more chapters for Sentimental, which are just awaiting editing.**

 **As for those of you not interested in my other works and are here because of the smut, here is a brief WARNING about what this contains; Nudity, graphic sex and some really kinky stuff a friend suggested. I don't back down from a dare...**

 **If you've bothered reading this far and haven't skipped to the story yet, you probably do care about us dear authors here doing our best to keep you happy and entertained. If so, please read my other works, they are a lot better than this I promise. Also remember to RFF (review, follow, favourite) so I know what you think, and if you believe I can actually write stuff like this, let me know, and I'll see about maybe doing another one some time.**

 **Without further ado, here it is! (I own diddly squat by the way, in case you hadn't guessed, everything belongs to the good people at Riot Games...** **And yes, my title sucks)**

A Mutual Solution

Cassiopeia was bored, excruciatingly so. Even though she had somehow been picked for top-lane, facing off against Renekton who she knew next to nothing about, her mind couldn't focus on the fight. Renekton would try to harass, she would drop a cloud of toxins and some poison fangs, winning the trade outright. Eventually they entered into a state of simply farming, Renekton constantly complaining about how unfair it was. Under most circumstances, Cass would have started flirting with her opponent by now, seducing them into a state of vulnerability, before she would paralyse them and end their life in a matter of moments. Today was different. Her mind was instead stuck on her sister, Kat, and a brief conversation they had over breakfast that morning.

"I know what your problem is Cass." Kat's words were said with a cheeky undertone, putting Cass a little on edge.

"And what is that sister?" Kat leant over the ornate table, close enough to whisper in Cass's ear.

"You need sex." Cass had practically spat her drink over Kat, not expecting the vulgar response from her dear sister. Ever since she had started going out with Garen, Kat had been a lot more laid back, a lot happier, and Cass was indeed envious. Cass did not however believe this meant she was in any position to give advice on her romantic life.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I am not getting any already? I am a master of seduction need I remind you." Kat just laughed.

"I'm your sister, I know these sort of things. How long has it been? Eight months?" Cass muttered something under her breath, Kat leaning in and raising an eyebrow in a silent request to hear what had been said. Cass sighed, looking away awkwardly.

"Almost one and a half years." Kat just looked straight faced for a while, but eventually was unable to restrain herself and burst into laughter.

"Oh Cass, no wonder you are such a tight-ass!" And with that Kat had dismissed herself and left for the day, offering a wave as though she hadn't just soured her sister's mood for the entire day.

Cass sighed in lane as she fended off another rash engage by the oversized crocodile, Renekton yelling in frustration now as he convinced himself that getting a kill was impossible. It wasn't that Cass was unattractive, or that her skills as a seductress had fallen off. To the contrary, she found herself able to seduce any man she so desired, and was fairly certain that she could sleep with any of them should she put her mind to it. The problem was what happened afterwards. The inevitable outcome of any encounter would be that they would wake up, realise what they had done, and feel disgrace as they realised who, or more correctly _what_ , they had spent the night with. Snakes weren't the most loveable creatures, and Cass had never met a man who would say they liked the fact she was partially one. This simple reality had led to Cass convincing herself that she was doomed to seduction, and that any meaningful romance was an impossibility. The very thought of men made anger swell within her, and there had been a series of complaints from many of the male champions about unsportsmanlike conduct when playing against the serpent's embrace. The few things in Cass's life that had made her feel happy in the past few months had been her siblings, Talon and Kat, who went out of their way to spend time with her. She didn't want their pity, but given everything else that was happening, she wasn't prepared to reject it either. She knew Talon was seeing somebody in secret, and Kat was now making it public knowledge that her and Garen were an item, so the encounters were still somewhat bittersweet. No matter what happened, she would always be the monster, the child cursed to live her life alone and without the warmth of a lover.

Cass hadn't realised how distracted she had become, so when Renekton dived on her for the umpteenth time that match, she was caught off guard. Her health dropped dangerously low, and soon she was fleeing towards her turret, throwing poison into the evil crocodiles face in pitiful attempts to slow his advance. The warrior dashed towards her, and before she could respond found herself stunned by the devastating hits of the Shuriman monstrosity. Bruised and bloodied, Cass squirmed in a last-ditched attempt at fleeing. Renekton laughed his malicious laugh, raising his blade to deliver the final blow, but he never got the chance to lower it. From the nearby bushes came a wad of sticky gunk, wrapping itself around his body, immobilising him. Cass took the opportunity, throwing everything she had at the crocodile, paralysing him as he finally escaped the trap. Now it was Renekton's turn to run, but he didn't make it far. A horrible spider dropped from the sky, blocking his escape. Renekton had time for one more snarl before the oversized spider lunged, driving its fangs into the warrior's body, ending his life. Cass slowly made her way over, smiling at her saviour. The spider disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing instead the jungling mage, Elise.

"You should be more careful Cass my dear, I'd hate to think this pathetic excuse for a hybrid could finish you off." Elise accompanied her comment with a wink, causing Cass to blush a little.

"I owe you my life Elise, thanks." Elise smiled, walking over and putting a hand on Cass's shoulder.

"How about you make up for it with a drink after this game? I get the feeling there is more to this than simply a lack of concentration." Cass nodded in agreement to the deal, and the two recommenced their game.

It turned out that the rest of Renekton's team was as useless as he was, and Cass's team won convincingly, conceding only two deaths, both in diving the fountain in the dying minutes of the game. The regular congratulations and pleasantries were exchanged after the game, and soon Cass found herself heading to small bar used by the champions and summoners of the Institute. The Institute itself had strict rules about intoxication, but that didn't stop people having a good time every now and again, so the Institute had decided the best way to monitor their employees was to be the bar owners. Thus, with a little help from Gragas and his connection, the Summoner's Draught was opened, and it was to this establishment that Cass travelled, accompanied by Elise. The two seemed like the oddest of friends, but they felt a special connection simply because of their mutual struggle. Elise being a half-spider knew better than most the pain Cass went through, and so they had become a lot closer over the course of their time at the Institute. They found their way to a little table, away from the rowdy drinkers who had likely been in the bar for too long, and soon were both enjoying a drink, laughing over their stories from the Rift. Elise eventually sat back, taking a swig of her drink, before setting her glass on the table and folding her arms.

"Ok Cass, out with it, what's on your mind?" Cass put her own drink on the table, contemplating the best way to explain it. She sighed, shrugging in defeat as she took the simple way out.

"I haven't had sex in about fifteen months, and I'm beginning to feel it taking its toll." Elise barely stifled her laughter, reaching over to put a hand on Cass's.

"You are a master of seduction Cass, what the hell are you doing that to yourself for?"

"I can't bring myself to sleep with a man knowing that, once we're done, he'll just think I'm a monster." Elise grunted.

"And what makes you believe he'll think you're a monster?" Cass laughed, thinking it a joke. When Elise didn't smile, Cass threw her hands in the air.

"Look at me Elise! Men don't want this." Elise shook her head.

"Men are pathetic and shallow, I'll admit, but that doesn't mean everybody out there will see it that way." Cass let herself fall back in her seat, resignation on her face.

"Whatever Elise, and when was the last time you had sex?" Elise now blushed, glaring a little at Cass.

"About eleven months, but that isn't the point! I know I'm no monster, so I guarantee you I could get some if I chose to. The trick is to look past the men." Elise offered a wink, her sexuality no secret to the serpent's embrace. Cass wasn't against it in any way, but she hadn't really considered the prospect much herself. Maybe if it worked for Elise she could give it a go, although she was still unconvinced. Hoping to change the topic, Cass offered to buy another round, heading over to the barkeep, essentially ending the conversation.

Later that night, Cass was tossing in her room at the Institute, sleep seeming less and less likely for the poor mage. As she was prepared to give up and make herself some tea, a knock came at her door. Her lethargic body told her the time was well after midnight, which made the idea of a visitor very unlikely. Hastily throwing a gown around herself, she slithered her way over to the door, opening it a fraction to see who it was. Elise offered a small wave as identification, and soon Cass had opened the door fully, allowing the other mage to enter her room.

"What are you doing here at this hour Elise?" The aforementioned leant on the wall of the hall, arms crossed across her chest. Cass noticed her clothing was quite minimalist, which got her mind racing a little, but she soon calmed herself.

"I have a solution to your problem." Cass raised an eyebrow before rubbing her tired eyes.

"And this couldn't have waited until morn…" She was cut off as Elise stepped forward, pressing her warm lips against those of the serpent's embrace. There was a moment of shock during which Cass didn't respond, but eventually her mind realised what was going on and she pushed away, accidentally throwing Elise into the other wall.

"What the hell was that!?" Elise slowly pulled herself to her feet, a smile creeping across her face.

"The solution Cass! I see the pain you go through, how men treat you, and I know you deserve so much better than that. You're intelligent, witty, and oh so beautiful, and I don't know how much longer I can go knowing that, in spite of all those things, I'm the only one that seems to love you unconditionally." Cass was stunned at the words, the confession certainly not what she had been expecting. Elise slowly stepped forward, placing a hand on Cass's cheek, but deciding to wait before going back in for the kiss.

"You're no monster Cass, at least not in my eyes." Cass felt tears making their way to her eyes, and soon she found herself unable to break the eye contact she now had with the half-spider. The look she was receiving was so foreign to her, but she understood it well enough; desire, deep and primal, but ultimately loving.

"You love me?" Elise went pale at those words, reviewing exactly what she had said, clearly not realising she had given so much away. She cleared her throat, and put on her classic smile that seemed to send Cass's mind spinning.

"Yes, I do." There was no faltering in her words, no sign of doubt or second thinking. Elise clearly spoke the truth; she was in love with Cassiopeia. But how did Cass feel? She really hadn't considered Elise as anything more than a friend, but now, with the whole truth laid out, she began to doubt that. All the hours she spent with Elise, was it really all because of a connection based on a similar struggle? That was so hard to believe now. Slowly leaning forward, reluctance still playing upon her confused mind, Cass brought her lips closer to Elise's, her breath catching in her throat as the distance grew smaller and smaller. Thankfully for her, Elise closed the last gap in an instance, and this time Cass did not panic.

The half-spider's lips were surprisingly warm and soft, and now that she had started Cass found it difficult to pull away. Slowly the pair made their way down the small entry hall and into the main room, still passionately kissing each other. Elise slowly slipped her tongue into Cass's mouth, only to reel back, laughing a little to herself. Poking her tongue out, a small droplet of blood fell from the tip.

"Forgot that we kind of have fangs." Even Cass giggled a little now, pulling the other mage closer. Using all the seductive charm she had mastered over the years, she leant her lips to Elise's ear, her voice barely a whisper.

"We're just going to have to be careful and take our time." Expertly moving her head, Cass resumed the kiss, this time slipping her tongue in first. Cass took the time to explore all the corners of the foreign space, taking particular time around the pointy incisors that made Elise so unique. The mage in mention moaned deeply at this, encouraging Cass to continue her slow, comprehensive exploration. Elise herself was occupying her time with her hands, slowly slipping the gown off Cass's shoulders, being greeted with a slight shiver from the half-snake. As if inspired by this, Elise slowly ran a finger down the small of Cass back, feeling her blood begin to rush as her digits brushed over the goose-bumps forming on her partner's back. The action was so intimate Cass couldn't hold back her moan, feeling a lot of her trepidation float away with it. She slowly led Elise to her room, falling back onto her bed and allowing the other to climb on top of her, barely allowing their lips to part. Without realising, Cass's tale began to rap itself around Elise's leg, circling and constricting the soft flesh before the tip was resting just short of Elise's panties, the pathetic excuse for shorts abandoned some time during the earlier confusion. Elise groaned, feeling the pins and needles rushing through her leg as the tale squeezed and released her limb. The feeling was so foreign, so abnormal, and it got her blood racing like nothing she had ever experienced before.

The anticipation finally becoming too much for her, Elise began to run her hand down Cass's body, searching for the one spot she craved so desperately. Her hands dropped past her beautiful orbs, gently traced across her stomach, and soon met perfectly flat scales, which stumped Elise a little. Her hands stopped movement, and Cass suddenly felt exposed without the warm touch.

"What's wrong?" Cass's breath was uneven and her words raspy, but Elise was able to make out what she was saying.

"Cass dear, where exactly is your pussy?" Cass's face went scarlet at this, suddenly refusing to make eye contact with the other mage. She unwrapped her tale, coiling it up and holding it in her arms, cradling it like it was delicate.

"My entire lower body is that of a snake, so…" Cass didn't need to finish her sentence, realisation dawning on Elise's face. Reaching for Cass's tale, Elise ran her finger from the tip until she found what she was seeking, the tiny opening that was so atypical for a human.

"Does it work the same?" Cass's blush intensified, this time unable to find the right words in response. Elise, realising the torment she was causing, leant in for a kiss rather than allowing her partner to continue brooding on the question.

"I guess I'll find out." Elise added in a sultry voice, nipping gently at Cass's neck, allowing her fangs to gently brush along the soft skin, eliciting a delicious moan every time she did so. Once more Cass's tale began to curl as it so desired, Elise grateful for the returning pleasure. Eventually Elise's lips made their way to Cass's breasts, encircling a nipple between her soft lips and allowing her tongue to play with the little cherry. Cass's whole body was squirming, her tale constricting tighter and tighter, which in turn made Elise work faster, creating a wicked little cycle of pleasure. Cass was sweating now, coating the sheets of her bed while a very different moisture spread its way down Elise's leg. Feeling the cold liquid dripping down her leg, Elise pulled back, enjoying the way Cass groaned at the loss of her touch. Unwrapping Cass's tale herself, Elise held the tip of her tale between her two fingers, staring at the little slit that was the key to her partner's pleasure. She wasn't entirely sure how to go about this, the anatomy certainly not what she had been expecting. She slowly brought it closer to her face, allowing her tongue to trail up the scaly skin until it met the softer flesh she so craved. Elise drew a few circles, feeling the tip of Cass's tale going crazy in her grasp, before slowly slipping her tongue inside. The effect was immediate, Cass arching her back and practically screaming at the pleasure coursing through her body. Elise found it a little awkward, her tongue in Cass's pussy as the rest of the tale squirmed about in her hand, flicking around uncontrollably. Then Elise had an idea.

She slowly removed her tongue, much to the displeasure of the half-snake beneath her. She once again brought the tip towards her face, this time taking it into her mouth. The sensation from Cass's point of view was peculiar. The tip of her tale was far more sensitive than most of her body, and she could feel a deeply warming sensation flowing throughout her body, but it was not as intense and sudden as the earlier pleasure. Cass could feel more and more of her tale slipping into Elise's mouth, now fairly convinced it would have to be going down her throat. As if in response to this, Elise gagged a little, but soon found what she was looking for. Again letting her tongue find its way into Cass's pussy, she began to pull the tale in and out of her mouth. However intense Cass had thought the feeling was earlier, this was stronger, and she found her entire body beginning to go numb under its influence. Elise was barely managing her endeavour, her body desperately trying to gag as the tip of the tale occasionally brushed against her uvula, but the sounds Cass were making were too motivating for her to possibly stop now. Elise let one of her hands trace its way back to Cass's breasts, harshly squeezing the orbs, quickening as she felt Cass's body move up towards the touch. With a final scream, Cass felt her body stiffen, and an indescribable pleasure pulsed through her entire being. Elise felt the change in a very different manner, coughing as she struggled to swallow the juices pouring from the serpent's embrace.

Removing the tale with a slight pop, Elise turned to the seemingly exhausted Cassiopeia with a loving smile.

"Now doesn't that feel so much better?" Cass responded by leaping on her partner, flipping their positions so now she was leaning atop the half-spider's breasts, the pressure already sending shivers through Elise's body. Cass just let herself rest their, enjoying the torment she was causing.

"Anything I should know about your body before we start?" It took a while for Elise to process the question, her mind blocking out very little save her desire for release. Eventually she shook her head, making Cass smile. The half-spider began to feel a familiar sensation as something made its way up her leg, poking at her panties as moans began to escape her still wet lips. Cass slowly slid the soiled undergarments down Elise's legs, allowing her tale to better press itself against Elise's sweet lips. The anticipation was killing Elise, and she was worried her body would give in before Cass had even begun to truly try. She felt a pair of hands tracing their way across her back, slowly circling around to play with the breasts that Cass was still leaning on. Elise desperately wished she could move, heat and pressure building within her and making her desperately want to squirm, but Cass wouldn't allow it. Elise's misfortune just seemed to spur her on.

Elise was also beginning to see the advantages of an extra appendage. The way Cass played with everything at once was so overwhelming, Elise almost felt ashamed she couldn't do the same in return. It also gave her a new found respect for males and their ability to do this, leading her to wonder how different it would feel. All thoughts were lost however when, with a small burst of laughter, Cass unceremoniously shoved a good foot of her tale into the half-spider. The initial pain caused Elise to scream, worried something was going to burst, but as it numbed she felt nothing but a smooth and constant pleasure as the tale moved its way in, out and around the cavity. Elise lost track of all notions, such as time and consciousness, her entire being turning into one continuous and insurmountable orgasm. Every time she thought she'd finished, Cass would push a little more into the tight space, forcing the pleasure to rise again to an even higher level than before, and Elise knew she had to press on. By the time Cass did finally remove her tale, Elise's senses were so far gone she barely noticed, the constant pleasurable ache remaining for long after the appendage's removal. That said however, Cass wasn't finished, her own body craving release once again after what must have been an hour of her pussy crammed inside another's with no hope of release. Lifting Elise's weak body so they were sitting up, face to face, Cass leant in and gently nipped the inside of her neck, whispering as she went.

"You're not tired yet are you my dear?" Elise's breath was soft and inconsistent, and she offered no response to Cass's question.

"Pity, I really wanted a second round." Elise smiled at this, pushing Cass's face away so she could find her voice. Once she did, it was quiet and soothing, so very unlike the normal mage.

"Cass, I physically do not have the energy to go another round. You were just too…" Elise let the end of the sentence trail off, making Cass smile, although the half-serpent was a little disheartened that her longing would go unattended. But Elise wasn't finished.

"But, there is something else I can try, although it may be a tad odd." Elise leant forward and kissed her partner, the two sharing a deep and intimate moment that felt rather lust-free considering everything that had just happened. Cass wasn't sure what Elise had been talking about in terms of her plan, but as this night had been her idea, she was more than willing to go along with it. For a while the two just lay there, playing with each other's tongues as though this had always been the norm for them. Then Cass felt it, a prickling sensation along her womanhood, as though something was slowly rubbing along it. It was such a subtle pleasure that Cass let out a deep and longing moan, biting down on Elise's lip as she did so, forgetting to be careful with her fangs. The sudden pain caused Elise to yelp a little, but soon she got her revenge by biting back, the two chuckling away at their little sadistic moment. The small sensation hadn't changed for Cass, and she was now extremely curious as to what was happening, fighting the desire to look only because she couldn't resist the taste of Elise's lips. Then the pleasure began to grow, the sensation escalating as whatever it was made its way inside of Cass, eliciting gasps as it went. The sensation was entirely different to Elise's tongue, the smooth surface flowing seamlessly in and out of the moist cavern, this feeling was sharper, pricklier. Whatever it was inside Cass, it was _crawling_ its way in. Realisation dawned on Cass as Elise began to giggle, knowing first hand the alien feeling of a spiderling crawling its way inside of you. When you go eleven months without sex, you begin to find peculiar ways of pleasing yourself. Cass wasn't sure how to respond. On one level, this was so wrong, no living creature should be entirely inside of her, crawling its way around as it so pleases, or as its master pleases in this case. Yet, the pleasure was felt so overwhelming and _right_ , Cass couldn't imagine she'd ever want it to stop. In the end, she settled for a solution that satisfied both the right and wrong in her mind; revenge.

Gripping Elise at the waste, Cass pushed the half-spider onto her back, meeting no resistance from the exhausted mage. Hoping to get her a little more excited, Cass slowly put a single digit into Elise, earning her a moan.

"Cass, please, I'm too tired to go again." Cass considered this, but dismissed it. She wasn't considered evil for no reason. Removing her digit, which earned her a premature sigh of relief from her partner, she positioned herself so she could have better access to the mage's mouth. Just as Elise thought she was about to kiss, Cass smiled and pushed as much of her tale as she physically could into Elise, and when she reached the limit, she pushed harder just to check. Elise had just managed to recover from the earlier pleasure and pain, only to now have both return ten-fold. It was finally too much for her and her vision blacked out, her voice screaming the only thought inside of her head.

"Cass!" They continued like this for some time, Cass filling Elise past her breaking point, while the spiderling inside of her made its way deeper and deeper, being sure to nip and rub as it did so. Just as morning was upon them, the sun threatening to break over the horizon, the pair collapsed, finally drained of fluid, energy, and pent-up lust. They didn't say anything, both drifting off into a comfortable sleep wrapped in each others loving embrace.

It wasn't until well into the afternoon that Cass finally woke up, stretching out a series of kinks in her neck that were no doubt the result of something she did the night before. She smiled at the memory. Making her way out of the bedroom, she looked around for some water, only to scold herself for having missed what should have been so incredibly obvious; Elise wasn't there. Rushing back into her room, she checked the bathroom, and still no sign of the mage she had spent the night with. Panic began to set in, fear that she had done something wrong, that maybe her hope of finally finding somebody had been misplaced. Elise could be heartless, but seducing her like that for simply release seemed to be going too far, or was it? Cass couldn't think straight, her mind one horrible vortex of anguish and paranoia. Then she saw it, the solitary piece of paper on the wooden table she had shared breakfast with her sister at not two days ago. Picking it up, she began to read the beautifully written words, her stress slowly dissipating as she realised how wrong she had been.

 _I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, I promised myself to a match around midday, and I couldn't bring myself to wake you. That said, the game may not last too long, I can barely feel anything below the waist. I'll be in my room if you desire to find me._

 _Yours always,_

 _Elise_

Cass smiled at the last couple of lines, an indescribable warmth flowing through her entire being. Quickly throwing on whatever she could find in her wardrobe, she exited the room, making her way towards her lover's room, lustful desires sated, now simply craving the loving embrace she knew she wouldn't be able to live without.


End file.
